


Darkening

by hinalii



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: Gen, Norman ''Machine'' Ellison POV, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinalii/pseuds/hinalii
Summary: In those moments before the crossroads battle Norman has some time to think.‘’They say war is an inferno. They have no idea what they’re talking about.’’





	

**Author's Note:**

> This piece ends just before the crossroads battle so there are no real spoilers.

They say war is an inferno. They have no idea what they’re talking about. I don’t know how Boyd can still believe there is a God after seeing the things we saw. I don’t know how I can take another step out there. It’s surreal, I feel like this is not even reality, my brain is not able to process it. Still, it is. It is real. It is the only reality we know, Don calls the Fury home, cause it is the only reality he knows, and these guys here, by my side, they are my family know. From the moment I took my sit inside the Fury, they became my family. They can be rude and unpleasant but they’d die for me at every moment, and I for them. 

They don’t think they are good people but they are. Only someone with a good heart would die for you the day after you met them. When Grady came to me and apologized for how he behaved in the village he told me that they aren’t good people, but I am. I wanted to tell him he was wrong, that they are good people, they are, but nothing came out, I could only stare at him thinking ‘how can he think he’s not a good person, he saved our lives so many times I can’t even count them’. 

While I was watching him there, the guys trying desperately to fix the Fury, I heard a little voice in the back of my head thinking ‘we are all gonna die. Soon.’ Well, if we are then I’m glad I can die beside them. Don always says he’s gonna take us home, he’s gonna take care of us. I believe him, I do. And I don’t know how he can sleep at night. He’s our commander, we are his responsibility but still, he can’t take the weight of our lives on him. I want to tell him that, we made a choice, the moment we climbed into the Fury, we made a choice, we knew we could’ve died the day after and we all know if we die tomorrow than we’re lucky cause thanks to Don we lived today. 

Everyday Boyd thanks the lord for letting us live another day, but sometimes I am not sure God has anything to do with that, I think I should thank these guys if I’m alive today. Grady once said God plays dice with us, I’m starting to think he might be right… and I’m starting to think that luck is not on our side today. 

The Germans are coming, there are five of us against 200 or 300 of them, the Fury is broken, we have nowhere to go and we have no ammo. I’m starting to get scared. Then Don loads his gun and tells us to go away, to hide into the woods. I see Boyd’s eyes filling up with tears. Suddenly I recall an expression girls like to use that I never understood: broken-hearted. How can a heart be broken, it’s a muscle, it can’t be broken. Well, I perfectly understand it now, because if I had to explain how I feel right now I think I’d use that phrase. I feel a void in my stomach and at the same time I feel myself choking, I can’t breathe, my breaths come up broken and shallow. 

None of us moves for what seems like an eternity, I am still immobile like a stone but I already made my decision, and I think the others have too. I look into his eyes, ‘’I’m staying here with you.’’ He looks at the others, they haven’t said anything but I know they are staying. There is no real choice. We are all thinking the same thing but none of us has the courage to say it out loud, well, actually there is no need, it is perfectly clear in our eyes. ‘We’d rather die here with you than live another day.’ So we climb into the Fury, we take position and we wait. 

Don takes out some bottle and we drink it, Gordo passes the bottle and I take my sip, the taste sucks but that’s alright, I think I’ve never tasted something so good. I swallow it and pull a face, Gordo sees me and giggles. I look at my companions, my brothers, now, in this exact moment they are the only family I have in this world, and I know today I’m gonna die, even if Don says he’s gonna take us home, I’m gonna die and I’m afraid, I try not to think about it but I'm so scared. I see the way Don and Boyd look at each other. Boyd’s eyes are full of tears. They have their hands on each other’s shoulders and they’re looking into each other’s eyes, none of them says a word but I can understand everything all the same. I am amazed by what I can see in their eyes, by the way they’re looking into each other’s eyes. Like the other means they’re entire life… 

I turn around and I see the Germans coming at us. I’m gonna kill as many of those bastards as I can. I wait ‘till Don gives us the order, then I pull the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only write for fun.  
> This piece was written about a year and a half ago. English is not my first language so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
